


Riddle Poem

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Riddle poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Can you guess the answer?





	Riddle Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Best" challenge

My first is in Billy, but not Mrs Hudson, who makes the tea  
My second is in Sherlock, but in John no siree  
My third is in Holmes and also in Watson you see  
My fourth is in Lestrade, Bradstreet and Barton, all three  
My whole is the type of friends we know them to be


End file.
